


but i feel safe (with you)

by ryneisaterriblefan



Series: yellow lights [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And OOC, Fluff, Gen, I think?, Kageyama plays guitar, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Plushies, Pre-Relationship, Talking, at least for now, everything platonic - Freeform, i think, ugh its cute ok, winky face emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: 'King,' Kei says, voice sleepy and tired, but he can't bring himself to care, 'Sing me to sleep.'Kageyama, surprisingly, complies.





	but i feel safe (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 ‘King.’

 Kageyama turns at the sound of his name, and Kei feels oddly nervous asking what he wants. He twiddles his thumbs.

 ‘Yea?’ Kageyama says, looking up from packing his bag.

 ‘Can I stay at your house for the weekend?’

 Kageyama blinks, once, twice. Then, ‘Why?’

 Kei makes sure none of his anxiety shows on his face before he says, ‘My family’s going on a trip and I don’t want to follow.’

 A raised eyebrow, ‘Why not Yamaguchi?’

 ‘He’s busy,’ Kei doesn’t mean to snap, but he does and _shit Kageyama’s gonna be angry at him and then he’s gonna be homeless for a weekend—_

 ‘Ok,’ Kageyama says.

 Kei blinks, ‘What?’

 ‘I said yes,’ Kageyama repeats, a tug of a smirk present on his lips, ‘You suddenly haven’t become deaf, have you?’

 Kei scoffs, ‘You wish, King.’

 

Yamaguchi tears up when Kei says he’s found a place to stay (‘Tsukki you’ve grown up so much!’ ‘Shut up, Yamaguchi.’) and wishes him the best of luck while staying with Kageyama.

 Months ago, even the idea of living with the king would’ve possibly made Kei go insane, but now he finds it something to slightly look forward to. _Slightly_.

 Kageyama tells him to bring stuff he needs, but not too much and Kei rolls his eyes, ‘House full of your ego, king?’

 Kageyama gives him a flat glare.

 

 On Friday Kei follows Kageyama, buying popsicles for both of them as a tiny repayment.

 Kageyama shrugs and takes it.

 He leads him up an apartment, unlocking the door and directing Kei where to stay. Apparently, he has to stay in the same room as Kageyama because the house is pretty small.

 Kageyama drags out a spare futon while Kei unpacks his things.

 ‘Don’t you have a large family?’

 Kageyama looks surprised, as if he thought Kei wouldn’t remember when he told him, then says, ‘My home is far from Karasuno, so my parents rented this apartment for me. Besides, though I love my siblings, they’re too noisy and I can’t sleep.’

 Kei knows that he’s being too nosy, but he can’t help it when he asks, ‘Do you visit them?’

 Kageyama looks away, ‘I visit them on weekends.’

 Immediately, Kei feels a wave of guilt rush over him, even though normally he wouldn’t feel guilty about anything like that.

 ‘Oh,’ Kei says quietly, ‘sorry.’

 ‘It’s ok,’ Kageyama shrugs, ‘I can stay without seeing them for a week or two.’

 ‘But,’ Kei says, then stops, because he doesn’t really know what to say.

 ‘But what?’ Kageyama raises an eyebrow, ‘Don’t tell me you’re developing feelings at last?’

 Kei scoffs, ‘You wish, king.’

 

 Kei receives a full house tour from Kageyama a few minutes later, and to be honest, Kei expected more volleyball memorabilia, but all there is one poster in the living room and a few volleyballs scattered there and there.

 What surprises Kei is the guitar case leaning against the wall in the living room.

 ‘You play?’ Kei mumbles, and though it’s something he didn’t really mean for Kageyama to answer, the older does anyways, making a sound of agreement.

 ‘My parents thought I should do something indoors if it ever rained. I liked guitar ‘cause it was calming.’

 Kei just nods.

 

 ‘King,’ Kei begins slowly. It’s two minutes past one.

 ‘If you don’t hand over that pillow—I swear to god—‘

 ‘What,’ Kageyama snorts, ‘You’ll stick a dinosaur in my face?’

 ‘You little—‘ Kei growls, ‘Get back here!’

 Kageyama, for his part, dashes off laughing, and Kei spares a tiny second to smile before running after him like a weirdo with a pillow tied to his head.

 ‘Never!’ is the immediate reply and Kei corners Kageyama in the living room, the latter using his pillow to shield himself from any oncoming attacks.

 Kei tickles him.

 ‘Fuck—‘ Kageyama laughs  and squirms, his expressions almost indicating that he’s in pain, ‘Come on let me go!’

 ‘Only if you admit that dinosaurs are better than volleyball,’ Kei demands triumphantly.

 ‘You little shit, no,’ Kageyama chokes out. He concedes when the tickling gets worse. ‘Fine! Fine, you win ok!’

 ‘Say it,’ Kei smirks, holding Kageyama down so he can’t escape.

 ‘Dinosaurs are better than volleyball,’ Kageyama wheezes, and Kei wishes he could’ve video-taped this. God, Kageyama looks so _cute._

Kei freezes for a second, before rolling off him to lie on his back, ‘Now, was that too hard to say?’

 ‘Yes,’ Kageyama grouches.

 ‘Better get used to it, king,’ Kei teases, ‘Cause I know all your weaknesses.’

 Kageyama, though still clearly out of breath, says, ‘I don’t particularly mind dying, but if it has to be tickling, so be it.’

 Kei chuckles, ‘Oh no, I’m keeping you alive. That’s the _real_ torture.’

 Kageyama groans quietly.

 

 They move back to Kageyama’s bedroom, but not before Kei grabs Kageyama’s guitar and forces him to play.

 ‘You play?’ Kageyama asks him, sitting on his bed and tuning his guitar.

 ‘A bit,’ Kei admits, ‘I can’t pluck properly yet, though.’

 ‘I’m not that good either,’ Kageyama says, not meeting his eyes.

 ‘Go on,’ Kei urges, ‘I’ll be the judge of that.’

 Surprisingly, the song Kageyama plays is English, and he even knows all the lyrics by heart. As far as he knows, the imitation is almost perfect. Not that he’d tell Kageyama that, of course.

 ‘Not bad.’ Kei says, and then yawns.

 Kageyama hums.

 'King,' Kei says, voice sleepy and tired, but he can't bring himself to care, 'Sing me to sleep.'

 Kageyama, surprisingly, complies.

 The first notes ring out, half-muted, as Kageyama plucks each string gently.

 

_Let’s fall in love for the night_

_And forget in the morning_

Kei thinks he knows the song, but his muddled mind doesn’t make the connection.

 

_Sing me a song that you like_

_You can bet I’ll know every line_

 Humming along, Kei opens his eyes the tiniest bit to see Kageyama concentrated on singing and playing, and he thinks, _cute._

_I’m the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid_

_Don’t waste your time on jealous guys_

_Fuck that noise_

_I know better, than to call you mine_

 Kei falls asleep with the thought that he might have already fallen in love with Kageyama.

 Just a little bit.

 

 When Kei wakes up, the room is empty. He sees the light coming in through the window, though, so it’s probably like six in the morning. It’s a Saturday anyways. Besides, he’d spent too much time talking to Kageyama the night before.

 Kei yawns and stretches, thinking of going back to sleep. It’s a good idea, he thinks, his family isn’t around to bother him so he can sleep as much as he wants.

 Or so he thinks.

 Kageyama comes in to see Kei in a roll of blankets ten minutes later, and promptly says, ‘Get up, you shitty bastard, if I don’t get to sleep you don’t either.’

 Kei grumbles. ‘No.’

 ‘Fine.’ Kei can feel Kageyama glaring at him, but he snuggles deeper under his covers anyways; until he feels a sudden weight on top of him.

 ‘What the fuck king,’ Kei says, rubbing his eyes, ‘What are you doing.’

 ‘I’m sleeping with you until you get up.’

 Kei snorts, but he’s too tired to move otherwise, ‘Fine. Whatever. See if I care.’

 He doesn’t get any answer, but he does roll a bit so that Kageyama can come under the blanket as well. Immediately, Kageyama starts letting out little snores. Huh, he must’ve been really tired.

 Kei thinks nothing of it and goes back to sleep.

 (Neither of them comments on the fact that they wake up cuddling.)

 

 Kageyama is, surprisingly, a good cook, though Kei tells him that in the most sarcastic words possible.

 ‘I’m going out to the store. Want something?’

 Kei shakes his head, and Kageyama shrugs as he leaves. ‘Seeya.’

 

 **Kageyama:** look

**_Kageyama sent a picture._ **

**Tsukishima:** give me

 **Kageyama:** you don’t own me

 **Tsukishima:** I will puncture your volleyballs

 **Kageyama:** …don’t you dare

**_Tsukishima sent a picture._ **

**Tsukishima:** oh yes I dare

 **Kageyama:** youre paying me back

 

 Kageyama arrives back holding a plushie that’s at least the length of his forearm—and, it’s so soft. It takes everything Kei has not to squeal and hug it like it’s the end of the world.

 ‘Thanks, king,’ Kei says, handing over the money and holding the plushie tight. Kei thinks it’s a cat, but it doesn’t really matter—it’s white and Kei thinks, ‘It looks like you.’

 Kageyama levels him with a blank stare.

 ‘It’s a cat,’ Kei explains, ‘And it’s scowly.’

 Kageyama stares at him, then, ‘You said the cat looks like me because of—my face?’

 Kei shrugs.

 Then, after a moment of consideration, he says, ‘I’ll name him Tobio.’

 ‘What?’ Kageyama startles from where he’s switching TV channels, ‘Why?’

 ‘Cause I wanna,’ Tsukishima thinks for a moment, ‘Tobio Junior the second.’

 ‘Wha—‘ Kageyama splutters, ‘Who’s the first?!’

 Kei sends a mischievous look to what he means, and is rewarded with Kageyama stuttering and blushing wildly.

 

 The rest of their day passes easily, though Kageyama had dragged him out to play volleyball once, Kei doesn’t find that he minds as much as he thinks he would have.

 That night, Kei takes his turn at playing Kageyama’s guitar—he wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t know guitar very well. The best he can do is some strumming with a few basic chords—and bar chords, because it’s easier for him with long fingers.

 Kageyama, surprisingly, helps him where he can, and Kei doesn’t think it’s so bad.

 ‘Do you wanna,’ Kageyama hesitates, but continues, ‘Do you wanna sleep with me again? It’s more comforatable.’

 Kei shrugs, though—he finds it cute how Kageyama stutters over his words.

 Once they’ve switched off the lights, Kageyama whispers, ‘Can I hug you?’

 ‘Go ahead.’

 Kei feels arms wrap around him not a moment later, and he settles back into the comfortable warmth—he can get a faint smell of Kageyama’s shampoo. It's nicer than Kei expected—he feels strangely warm—and not from his back where Kageyama's hugging him.

 He feels safe, and he hasn't really felt that in a long time. It's not a bad feeling, but it's foreign, though he thinks he could get used to it if it were Kageyama.

 It’s not long before he falls asleep.

 (And if they both decide to keep cuddling after they wake up, well, it’s strictly platonic.)

 

**_Tsukishima sent a picture._ **

**Tsukishima:** suffer

 **Kageyama:** I hate you

 **Kageyama:** if you don’t get me meat buns I will love tj2 more than you

 **Tsukishima:** im wounded

 **Tsukishima:** cheating on me with a white stuffed toy already

 **Kageyama:** _YOURE_ A WHITE STUFFED TOY

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading (pls comment i need love and validation)(but you dont have to if you dont wanna)
> 
> come visit me on tumblr on ryneisaterriblefan XD


End file.
